Everytime We Touch
by Yakumo-kurama
Summary: Ino replaced Hinata in team 8 because Hinata is married to Naruto.May get Lemon uples : KibaInoShino.Kibaino.Shinoino.


A/n : Another fanfiction of Naruto

**A/n : Another fanfiction of Naruto.Review Please!**

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar**

Everybody in this story are about 19(4 year after shippuden) and older rookie like Team Gai is 20.

**Heart Broken**

"Sasuke is back!"That news is spreading all around Konoha.Everybody is gathering around Konoha's gate,trying to see the Heroes of Konoha,'Sasuke Uchiha' who killed the Uchiha murderer,Uchiha Itachi.

All the young girls are screaming,falling in love with him.All the Jounin and Chuunin are guarding his way to the Uchiha Resident,there is a big feast in Konoha.

Everybody is coming to see him,including a young blonde Kunoichi,Yamanaka Ino.She folds her hands with her heart beating really fast every second.She can't believe the Uchiha has home.

But suddenly,every girls looked down when they saw a pink-haired kunoichi,holding Sasuke's hand,with Sasuke's arm wrapping around her.

Ino looks surprised,too.She almost faint seeing them together.But then,she smiles at them,realising that she was lose to Forehead-Girl.

Ino sighed in her bedroom.It has been 3 years since that time.Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's baby.She hugged Ino when she told her that she was pregnant.

Ino was happy,too.Even she was a little jealous with her.But Ino understands if she has lose in everything to Sakura.In strength,in love….

Ino slammed her face to a pillow.Now,she is really bored.Shikamaru had move to Sunagakure,marrying Temari.Sakura and Hinata are marrying to Sasuke and Naruto.Only Tenten left with his boyfriend,the Hyuuga Prodigy,Neji.

Ino almost fallen asleep when someone's knocking her window.

Ino rubbed her eyes.Aburame Shino?

She jumps from her bed and opens the window.Let Shino enters her room.

Shino stands in front of her,"Yamanaka Ino,Tsunade-Sama called you and me."

"With Shino?"Ino remembers when the last mission she did with Shino,7 years ago.When she,Naruto,and Shino are assigned in one mission with Mitarashi Anko,to the Sea Country.

Ino blushes a bit when she remembers Shino was holding her with his arm,when Ino fainted.Hurted by Orochimaru's-nin.

"Shall we go know?"Shino break her mind.

"S-sure…"

They jumped from the window and go to the Hokage's Mansion.But when they're about to enter the entrance,Shino turns to another direction.

"Shino,where are we going?"Ino asked while she tries to follow Shino.

"We've got to pick up another comrades."

Before Ino could ask anything,Shino stops.Ino isn't alarmed and she bricked Shino's back.

"What's wrong,Shino?"Ino rubs her face.

"That's the other comrades,"Shino points to an apple tree.

Suddenly,a boy with a black shirt and a big dog jumped from the tree.

"Ohayo,Shino.What's up?"Kiba grinned,showing his sharp teeth.

"Godaime-Sama called us,"

Kiba yelled"Hyahoo…At last,a mission Akamaru!Let's go!...Wait!Why are you here,blondie?"

Ino growled,"We're called in mission,and I have a name,too.Remember this.My name is Ino,"

"We?"Kiba asked menacingly."Shino?"

Shino nodded."Come on,Godaime-Sama will be angry if we're late."

"Wait!If this blondie come with us,she will be useless,"

Ino glares at him."Why I am useless?"

"Because you will never want to wash our clothes or cook for us!"

Ino cried,"I can do it!Believe me!"

Kiba and Ino shouting each other until Shino cutted them off.

"We're late,"

So,the three ninja heading back to Hokage's Mansion.

In Hokage's Mansion…

"You are late!"Tsunade yelled at them.

"We're sorry,Tsunade-Sama,if that is not because of this Dog-Boy…"

Kiba cried"You cannot blame me.It's not all my fault."

"Then,whose fault is this?"

"It's not my fault.Did you think this is my fault?"

"So,it's not?"

"Cut it off,you two!!You'll got detention if you dare to fight in front me again!!"

Tsunade shouted angrily.

Both of them stopped and bows at her."Sorry…"

Tsunade coughes,"Let's get to the point.Since Hinata is pregnant and not allowed again to be a Kunoichi because of the Hyuuga clan's manner,and Team 10 is spread up,I want you,Ino,to replace Hinata in team 8."

Ino's jaw hitted the floor."B-but…"

"No more word.You guys are assigned to protect the Fire Nation border for one month from Akatsuki's attack.Retreat!"

Kiba,Ino,and Shino run from Tsunade's room when they saw Tsunade is pissed with them.

"Geez…Why this is happen to me?"Ino pats her head.

Kiba,Ino,and Shino stood in front of Konoha's East gate.Ino looks pretty with her purple outfit and shiny blonde hair.Shino is talking with his bugs.

Ino looks amused with how Kiba treating his dog.She is drolled with Kiba's cuteness and coolness.But once again Shino breaks her mind.

"Let's go"

Ino looks surprised,especially when Kiba saw her watching him.

"What's wrong blondie?Like me?"

Ino sticks her tounge out in disgust,tries to hide her feeling for him."No!!"

They headed to the Fire Country border,but after a miles away ,someone's throwing a numbers of kunai at them.

"Watch out!"Kiba grabs Ino waist and they fall to the ground.

Ino blushes.She never dreamed that Kiba will safe her life.But then,she really fall into a dream.She's faint.Her head hitted a rock.

"No!!"Kiba screamed.

Then,Kiba runs to their attacker,"Gatsuuga!!"

He beats him at one moves.Kiba punches their attacker fiercefully.

Shino knows that he can't stop Kiba right now.He chooses to pick up Ino.Holding her with his arms carefully.

Shino's POV

I'm holding him with my arms,her skin is really soft,she's really cute.After 7 years I felt this skin again…She looks like a Goddess…I can't stand her…Even my bugs is also surrendered to her.

Ino's POV

What happened to me?I felt like flying…Am I die?But wait!This arms,I remember this!Is this Shino…?Holding me again?

Back to Narration…

Ino awakes.She rubs her eyes.There is a bandage on her forehead.

"What happened…?"

"You're awake…Ino!!I'm sorry!!"

She felt someone's hand grabbing her tightly.Like a hug.Ino blushed when she knew Kiba is hugging her.

"I'm sorry,Ino!I hurt you!I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you again,"

"It's okay,"Ino hugged him back.

Kiba's POV

Is this a dream?After I hurt her badly,accidentally,she could forgive me…returning my hug.She is beautiful.Everybody wants her…I never thought I would falling to her like this…I can't stand this feeling…

Back to Narration

When Kiba and Ino are hugging each other in the tent,Shino watches them.With jealous looks.Glares at Kiba."What should I do know…?"

**A/n : Finnaly…please wait for the next chappie!**


End file.
